cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikuri Kaneko
Ikuri Kaneko (イクリ金子) (born March 13th, 1995) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed to Super Strong Style Early Life Born in Yokohama, Japan, Ikuri Kaneko had a terrible childhood, his mother died giving birth to him and his father, Tadashi Kaneko, would constantly abuse him, Ikuri's father was a professional wrestler so most nights he was not home due to his work schedule. Ikuri has no siblings. Ikuri would often pick fights at school, do drugs, disrespect authority, etc. Ikuri lived in constant poverty and had to sell drugs to support his father, who did not support his ways of making money. Ikuri spent months at a time, going in and out of juvie for his crimes. He went to Yokohama Internation School and trained in Aikido with whatever extra money he made from delivering supplies to the many restaurants in town. Ikuri would also be trained by his father and would watch his matches from time to time and was a huge fan of his father. Ikuri's favorite match was his father, Tadashi Kaneko vs Augustus Duke. The match was rated a classic and was given 5 stars for innovation, storytelling, and pacing. It was a great match that many believe paved the way for catch wrestling. One day he arrived at home only to find his dad missing (he would usually be in the living room drinking) and the house in disarray. Ikuri assumed his father was looking for some alcohol and got outraged when he couldn't find any, messed up the house and left to the store to go buy some. Ikuri started to head down to store to find his father only notice the abundance of police cars, ambulances and police tape surrounding the store. He ran through the tape to find his father bleeding to death in the ambulance, he had tried to stop a robbery and got shot. Ikuri held his father's hand and his father awoke only to have enough strength to whisper: "'''Son, I love you with all my heart, I know your whole life you have probably thought otherwise, but I love you son, more than anything in the world, I only hit you and abused you so you could become tougher, because this world, it is not a world that you can breeze through, you will struggle, you will cry, there will be days when you think you can't fight anymore, but you must! You always fight, even if you have everything to lose, you always give your best! Please turn your life around before it's too late, I love you son."' His father then kissed his hand before passing out due to blood loss. Ikuri was on his way to the hospital when all of a sudden, he got a call that the ambulance crashed, Ikuri went to the site of the crash only to find his dad as well as the rest of the doctor's missing. Ikuri with nowhere to go became associated with a yakuza called the Crimson Cross, where he would deliver packages for the yakuza in exchange for a place to live while also being taught new fighting techniques used to hone and improve upon his abilities. When Ikuri was 18 he moved to America to start a new life, he eventually bought an apartment with the money he got from his father's will, in Burlington, Vermont. Professional Wrestling Career '''Vittoria (2019)' On January 28th, 2019, it was revealed that Ikuri Kaneko had signed to the promotion with Keith Matthews as a tag team called Synergy, however he would never debut. Valiant (2019) On February 6th, 2019, Ikuri posted on his Twitter the announcement that he had signed with Valiant. However Valiant would never see the light of day to return. Super Strong Style (2019 - Present) On April 11th, 2019, It was announced on the Super Strong Style Twitter that Ikuri Kaneko would be apart of the roster. The Disappearance of Tadashi Kaneko On the evening of June 12th, 2011, Tadashi Kaneko got shot at a corner store in Yokohama, Japan. He stopped a robbery and took a bullet for the cashier, the murderer ran away after the shooting leaving Tadashi to bleed heavily while the owner called 119 (Japan's 911). Ikuri Kaneko his son found his dad an hour later in the back of an ambulance truck, Tadashi was in bad shape and seemed to be fading, Ikuri spoke to his dad for the last time in the back of that ambulance. Afterward, Ikuri was taken out of the ambulance and escorted into another car, this would be the last time Ikuri would see his dad. Shortly thereafter, the car Ikuri was in received a phone call from another ambulance saying the ambulance carrying Ikuri's dad, crashed. Ikuri was taken to the scene only to find the ambulance crashed, no doctor's, and more importantly, his dad Tadashi, missing. Ikuri still has no clue where Tadashi went, there are many theories as to where he is, some speculate he was taken hostage by the doctor's driving the ambulance and was sold to wealthy businessmen in foreign countries. while other's say otherwise, that he may have been a spy, working for the Japanese government and was killed after he leaked info. The final theory suggests Tadashi may have been working for a yazuka in Japan and snitched on members in the yakuza in exchange for being placed in witness protection but had to give up his son so he could not get recognized. Wherever Tadashi is, his son Ikuri has gone far and wide to find out what happened to his dad, but for now, the disappearance of Tadashi Kaneko could very well be unsolved for a long time. Personal Life Ikuri has a scar on his cheek, he accustomed it to the abuse from his father. Ikuri was diagnosed with PTSD, Anxiety, and Schizophrenia, in 2012 following his father's disapperance. Some reports suggest Ikuri is currently on medication to cope with these mental health issues, while others suggest he is not. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Kamikaze '''(Front flip double knee backbreaker) - 2019 - Present ** '''Ashikubi Rokku (Ankle Lock) 2019 - Present * Signature Moves ** R.A.O.V (Discus Clothsline) 2019 - Present ** Low- Altitude Roundhouse (Roundhouse Kick) 2019 - Present ** Guillotine Choke '''- 2019 - Present ** Machine Gun Knife Edge Chops - 2019 - Present ** Bow and Arrow (Middle Rope Kinshasa with Theatrics) - 2019 - Present * '''Nicknames ** "The Nightmare King" ** "The Japanese Spitfire" * Entrance Themes ** "Out Of The Black" by Royal Blood Category:Wrestler